User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Olympus Has Fallen Review Round Up
Morgan Freeman. Gerard Butler. Action. Olympus Has Fallen is going to be a good one for you adrenaline junkies out there. Lots of gunfights, explosions, and suspenseful moments. When our Nation's capitol comes under attack, it is the job of one especially well-trained secret service agent (Butler) to save the president and restore order in the land of the free. Is this the flick for you? Watch the trailer, read the critics' reviews, participate in the poll, and by the end, you'll know the answer. Enjoy! Well, almost every review called this one Die Hard meets Air Force One. The interesting part is that among the critics who said that, their reviews fell into all three categories. In fact, the critics who hated it used that analogy to explain why it was bad, while the critics who loved it used the analogy to explain why it was great. Go figure. Looks like you're going to have to make your own mind up on this one. And don't forget to participate in the polls at the bottom of the page! Loved It! 'Liam Lacey - Globe and Mail' 3 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: If you’ve ever wondered if they’ll make another Die Hard or Lethal Weapon movie like they did in the eighties, you should definitely check out Olympus Has Fallen, an entertaining retro-thriller about well, you know: A blue-collar law-enforcement guy who gets overmatched by a condescending, foreign evil genius, and emerges bloodied but smirking. Thought it was Okay 'Adam Graham - The Detroit News' 3 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: There have been numerous spins on the "Die Hard" formula over the years, but "Olympus Has Fallen" offers something we haven't seen before: "Die Hard" in the White House. Ha! And they say Hollywood is out of ideas. 'Kyle Smith - The New York Post' 2 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: The film is a second-rate “Air Force One” mashed up with a third-rate “Die Hard,” with Gerard Butler striving mightily to be charismatic as the One Man Who Can Save the Day. But this unapologetic B-movie at least keeps the action rolling, and the time goes by quickly. To put it another way, I’d rather see Gerard Butler stab a terrorist in the neck than flirt with Katherine Heigl. 'Ann Hornaday - The Washington Post' 2 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: Chalk it up to prescience or just dumb luck that the writers of “Olympus Has Fallen,” an efficient if unimaginative version of “Die Hard” in the White House, chose to make their movie’s villain a terrorist mastermind from the Korean peninsula. 'Wilson Morales - Blackfilm.com' No Stars Given Excerpt: When it comes to action films lately, we’re seeing sequels, remakes, reboots, or 3D films, and while some of those films drive audiences to the theaters, others go DOA. There’s no connection with fans. Antoine Fuqua is no stranger to the genre, with his previous being The Replacement Killers, Tears of the Sun, and King Arthur. He has a tenacity of making his projects gritty and filled with lots of intensity. Hated It! 'Glenn Kenny - MSN Entertainment' 2 out of 5 Stars Excerpt: I suppose that "It's 'Die Hard,' only in the White House!" will serve as a cogent synopsis of this purposefully bombastic action thriller, and the call is obvious enough that I'm sure I won't be the first reviewer to use it. Wikian Opinions What did you think of Olympus Has Fallen? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! If the nation were truly in peril, who would you want to save the president and save our country? Gerard Butler Bruce Willis Harrison Ford Denzel Washington Barrack Obama Actual Trained Military Personnel __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts